Current work involves investigation of enzymes of DNA repair in E. coli. This involves a clarification of the status of endonuclease II and of an apurinic endonuclease, not exonuclease III. In mammalian tissues, a search for N-glycosylase activity for MNU treated DNA is proceeding. Both rat liver and placenta are under investigation.